Nylocke
: "For those who hath heard tales of the valiant knights of old, who slayeth fierce enemies, I have the perfect harmony of Master Knight and Dragon Warrior! For I am...Nylocke! Master of perfectly cited opening narrations!" - Nylocke Nylocke, sometimes called "Nye", is one of the five members of the Dandy Alliance in TOME, a Swordsman with the power of ice. He is notable as a skilled fighter but also as a role player, who acts as the character his model pictures and almost never breaks this facade, regardless of the current situation. On very few occasions - usually when he is shaken or feels the need to be honest with someone - his true personality has broken through. His character model was created by Rubirules as a prize to the 1,111,111th player to dissimulate the code for the head of the Dragon Bug. Biography Nylocke first appears in Episode 1, announcing his entrance to Gamecrazed and Flamegirl who have been waiting for him. After Alpha and Kirbopher show up at the scene, Nylocke states that he will be heading off to combat the hackers again, and wants to see who will join him. Kirbopher declines, as per usual, and Alpha says he will think about it, since there are a few hours before the fighters are going to meet up. After a final warning to Alpha not to be tempted by Flamegirl's "womanly wiles," Nylocke sets off to round up the remaining players who are going to fight. Upon arrival, the players are ambushed by Rockoon and Doubling who destroy everyone except Gamecrazed and Nye. Just as they rush in to start fighting, Alpha and Flamegirl arrive, surrounding the hackers. Alpha uses the Forbidden Power to injure the hackers and defeat them. Nylocke lauds Alpha for his brave fighting spirit. In Episode 2, Nylocke sneaks up on Kirbopher, who has been tailing Gamecrazed through ;Lavendera. Nylocke admits that he, too, is very curious about Gamecrazed and will follow him as well. Upon reaching the Mansion, Nylocke shows some hesitation upon entering it, but follows Kirbopher who rushes in first. The two eventually lose Gamecrazed within the Mansion's walls but stumble upon Asterob, who demands that they leave, as the Mansion is not supposed to be seen by the public yet. In the middle of their conversation, Splat appears and traps Kirbopher and Nylocke in bubbles of goo and sends them up to the ceiling. Nylocke remains in this position throughout the subsequent quarrel between Splat and Gamecrazed, showing some perverted interested in the way the two fighters wrap around each other. Splat is eventually defeated, and Asterob gives the Drain Edge to Gamecrazed before pleading for the three to leave. Upon exiting, Nye and Kirb admit that following Gamecrazed to know more about him was probably the wrong idea, but Gamecrazed forgives them both and apologizes for not being more open with them. Nylocke appears again in Episode 3, viewing Alpha and Granda's fight together. He admires Granda's enthusiasm, but encourages her to go out and train more, much to her tantrum-filled chagrin. Alpha then receives a message from Flamegirl, asking him and Nye to meet her in ;Mechcity. The two agree and head off to meet her. On the way, Alpha tries to ask Nylocke for some relationship advice, but Nylocke remains his stalwart, Dragon Knight self. Upon arriving, Nylocke notices an explosion as Demonking begins attacking the city and immediately heads off to defend against him. He teams up with Whyti, and together they use their ice powers to try and defeat him. Soon enough, Demonking asks them to stop fighting and admits that he just needs the money to go back to school. Nylocke admonishes him for using such destructive ways to get another chance at higher learning, and offers him a chance to change his ways and become an upstanding player of TOME. Demonking reluctantly accepts and the two become friends. They then arrive at an alleyway just in time to see Alpha and Flamegirl almost having a moment, which they awkwardly interrupt. Nylocke and company appear in Episode 4, preparing to head off on the group quest that they have accepted. Nylocke shows delight at seeing Gamecrazed join them, and recounts how impressed he was at seeing Flamegirl roleplay for the first time. After the details of the quest are recounted to the group, Nylocke and Flamegirl agree to go off in search of the "trial by fire" mentioned by the quest-giver. They arrive at a tree surrounded by five campfires, each representing one of the elements needed to defeat the Shadow Guard Beast. Before Nylocke can start to figure out the puzzle, he is tackled by Granda, still sore about her earlier battles. She beats Nylocke mercilessly and stalks off, all while Flamegirl solves the puzzle without so much as a glance at Nylocke's predicament. Nylocke, horrendously violated dragon with split ends, joins Flamegirl and the two head back to the meeting spot, the idol's torso in hand. Once the others return, the group finds a convenient spot to wait for the moonlight to strike the idol. During this time, the group discusses having a group get-together. It is here where Flamegirl reveals that Nylocke once logged on drunk and accidentally mentioned his hometown of Knutsford, and Nylocke's comments hint that he may have been recovering from some sort of break-up. However, he declines joining them as he "cannot travel across the virtual plains to Californialand." The idol suddenly activates, but Rockoon appears and hacks into the beast, knocking Alpha out of the arena. The other four desperately try to defeat the boss, with no success until Alpha breaks into the battlegrid using the Forbidden Power. He reunites the beast with a piece of its ear, rendering it vulnerable. The group then use their combined elemental powers to finish it off. Rockoon flees in the aftermath, and Nylocke celebrates the group's victory with a heartfelt embrace. Personality Nylocke is a role-player, a player who likes to pretend and act like the character that they play as. He has the habit of giving himself special titles; he will jump into the air and shout "Nylocke!" followed by a title relevant to the situation that generally begins with "Master of..." or "Dragon of...". He is good natured, extremely extroverted and very friendly towards any player he meets, going so far as to help complete strangers, such as Elescope and Hyprelynx. He is an old friend of Gamecrazed, who was possibly the first user Nylocke met in TOME, and serves as a kind of older brother to Flamegirl. He tends to call male players "Sir (username)" and female players "Lady (username)," but notably, Nylocke frequently refers to Kirbopher as "squire" instead. He also frequently pronounces Kirbopher's name incorrectly, though he never means to annoy and eventually comes to correct himself later. When he is faced with a battle, Nylocke usually acts focused and eager to test his abilities with sportsmanship, and views his opponents as fellow colleagues to have fun with, rather then competitors. When it comes to hackers, however, he displays a strong sense of furious justice, often referring to them as "vile" or "criminals." In Dragon Drama, it is also revealed that his real life is rough and being in character on TOME is one of the only times he really enjoys himself, which is why he rarely breaks character and prefers to block out anything that doesn't correspond to his idea of fun. This is the first of only a few times in the show that Nylocke breaks character, symbolized by black, reptilian pupils appearing in his eyes. It is implied that Nylocke has attracted quite a following within the game's community itself due to his over-the-top performance, to the point that several players have deep ties to him. These include Serpentine, a roleplayer who considers himself Nylocke's eternal rival after initially being rejected by him, and Demonking, who was dissuaded from his job as a hacker through Nylocke's persuasion before eventually becoming a roleplayer himself. Whyti and Hyprelynx seem to admire Nylocke as well, imitating his famous "WHOOSH!" when dashing into a situation. Attacks and Abilities *Cold Steel *Stalagmite Storm *White Wind *Drain Edge - An item attached to Nylocke's sword, capable of absorbing enemy attack to be later unleased in a form of attack. It can be discharged partially for a minor shockwave, or can be discharged fully to release a powerful beam. The capacity of the Drain Edge is considerably massive, as seen in Episode 9, where the Drain Edge is capable of absorbing Zetto's overcharged Breaker Beam; and in Episode 10, where the Drain Edge is shown to be capable of absorbing the entirety of the Forbidden Power. As of Episode 10, Nylocke tossed his Drain Edge away in hopes of disposing the Forbidden Power, and thus does not possess this item anymore. RPG adaptation The TOME RPG adaptation of Nylocke has a new overall design for his armor as well as a new sword design. His personality and voice remains the same. In the new incarnation, Nylocke was a former member of a role-playing guild called The Tales of the Terrain opposing members Serpentine and Demonking who still continue as Nylocke's rivals. Gallery Nylocke.png|Nylocke's season 1 design Trivia * Nylocke's real name was never revealed. *Nylocke's Season 2 design appears to have the face of a dragon on his chest armor. It also lacks the red cape present in Season 1. * Nylocke's sword in Season 1 had its hilt curved towards the bottom. In Season 2, the hilt was flipped and now points towards the tip. * Nylocke's sword is always shown as consistently being long and unnaturally wide in concept art, but in the show the sword often appears to be shrunken dramatically, appearing more like a fat dagger. *Nylocke's ID number is 001-111-111. **In Episode 8, his player number is incorrectly written as "111,111,111th player." His actual ID number was referenced many times in later episodes to correct this mistake. *In an online poll hosted by Chris Niosi, Nylocke was voted as the character most liked by fans of the show. *Nylocke was the final owner of the Drain Edge, gaining it from Gamecrazed in Episode 6 before throwing it away at the end of Episode 10. *Nylocke is likely one of the strongest players in TOME, as he only lost the Gemini Tournament by forfeiting to his defeated opponent. *Nylocke is left-handed. *Nylocke is tied with Kirbopher for most episode appearances, at 14 out of 15. **Nylocke also appears in the most shorts, at 4 out of 7. In addition, two shorts, Nylocke's Day Off and The Legend of Nylocke, are focused almost exclusively on him. *The TvTOME Adventures version of Nylocke, named Nailock, was voiced by his real-life inspiration, Colin "NailockGameSlave" Zabielski. He cameoed as the voice of Nylocke in the April Fools Special. *Nylocke's name comes from a corruption of his original voice actor's name. "Colin," spelled backwards, is "Niloc." Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Swordsman Category:Roleplayer Category:Character